The general trend in the art, when constructing phased array antennas, is to determine the highest operating frequency of an antenna to be constructed and, based on the requirements for spacing the radiating elements that result from this selected operating frequency, placing radiating elements coupled to transmit/receive modules at exactly this spacing to minimise the number of transmit/receive modules used. Each transmit/receive module is a distinct entity which performs the functions of high power transmission, reception and gain/phase control for beam forming and beam steering. However, this is not a very cost-effective method of constructing a phased array antenna, as such transmit/receive modules are usually very expensive and are not readily assembled into a complete antenna.